Target tracking can be challenging, if not impossible, due to the ambiguity of targets. This ambiguity of the targets occurs when the targets are close to each other or when the sensors (e.g., radars, motion sensors, etc.) tracking the targets cannot distinguish between the targets. Previous attempts at feature-aided tracking require training based on the features of a particular target before the real-time identification or feature-aided tracking of the target. This training requires the extraction of features for the particular target and training of the feature-aided tracking system for that particular target. Other attempts at feature-aided tracking require training of the feature-aided tracking system during a kinematically unambiguous track segment for the target. In other words, the feature-aided tracking system is unable to distinguish between tracks segments until after a period of kinematically unambiguous track segments.
Thus, a need exists in the art for an improved signature matching method and apparatus for a target signature comparison system.